Lyrics/Wonderful Tonight
Hangul= Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it’s alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now. 웬일로 니가 먼저 전활 걸어 너의 목소리 차갑고 날카롭게 내게 말해 여기까지 하자 왜 그러는지 나는 잘 모르겠어 뭐 때문인지 도저히 모르겠어. I don’t wanna hate you 점점 멀어져가 Oh baby. Let’s go 너에게로 girl tonight 너 없인 lonely tonight 너와 함께 하지 못한 일이 너무 많은데 Baby 나에게로 girl tonight 너 없이 난 hurt tonight. Where you at Where you at Where you at 지금 어디야 너 전화가 울려 Ring Ring Ring 느낌이 와 나 Ding Ding Ding 이건 해결되지 않을 문제야 그저 이유를 묻고 싶을 뿐이야 눈 감고 한 번 더 생각해 우리 둘 사이 문제 구차한 변명거리들 다음 남자에게 잘 둘러대기를 I don’t know 어두운 밤 흥건한 땀 너를 찾아나서는 이 시간에 변해가네 바삐 돌아가는 세상처럼 나 홀로이 쓸쓸한 이 밤에 너무 너무 너무도 차 떨어지기 싫은 그대와 나 Let’s go 너에게로 girl tonight 너 없인 lonely tonight 너와 함께 하지 못한 일이 너무 많은데 Baby 나에게로 girl tonight 너 없이 난 hurt tonight Where you at Where you at Where you at 지금 어디야 너 내게 등 돌리고 돌아서는 그대 모습 아직 나는 실감이 나질 않아요 오늘도 그대의 모습 떠올리며 우리 추억 다시 생각해요 Let’s go 너에게로 girl tonight 너 없인 lonely tonight 너와 함께 하지 못한 일이 너무 많은데 Baby 나에게로 girl tonight 너 없이 난 hurt tonight Where you at Where you at Where you at 지금 어디야 너 Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it so alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now |-| Romanization= Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it’s alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now. wenillo niga meonjeo jeonhwal georeo neoye moksori chagabgo nal karobge naege marhae yeogikkaji haja wae geureoneunji naneun jal moreugesseo wo ttaemun inji mojeohi moreugesseo. I don’t wanna hate you jeomjeom meoreojyeoga Oh baby. Let’s go neoegero girl tonight neo eobsin lonely tonight neowa hamkke ha ji mothan iri neomu manheunde Baby naegero girl tonight neo eobsi nan hurt tonight. Where you at Where you at Where you at jigeum eodiya neo jeonhwaga ullyeo Ring Ring Ring neukkimi wa na Ding Ding Ding igeon haegyeoldwiji anheul munjeya geujeo iyureul mudgo sipeul ppuniya nun gamgo han beondeo saenggakhae uri dulsai monje guchahan byeonmyeonggeorideul daeum namjaege jal dulleodaegireul I don’t know eodu-un bam heunggeonhan ttam neoreul chajanaseoneun i sigane byeonhaegane bappi doraganeun sesangcheoreom na holloi sseungsseunghan i bame neomu neomu neomudo cha tteoreojigi sirheun geudaewa na Let’s go neoegero girl tonight neo eobsin lonely tonight neowa hamkke haji mothan iri neomu manheunde Baby naegero girl tonight neo eobsi nan hurt tonight Where you at Where you at Where you at jigeum eodiya neo naege deung dolligo doraseoneun geudae moseum ajik naneun silgami najil anhayo oneuldo geudaeye moseum tteoullimyeo uri chueok dasi saenggakhaeyo Let’s go neoegero girl tonight neo eobsin lonely tonight neowa hamkke haji mthan iri neomu manheunde baby naegero girl tonight neo eobsi nan hurt tongiht Where you at Where you at Where you at jigeum eodiya neo Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it so alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now |-| English= Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it’s alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now. What’s up why are you calling first, your voice Telling me coldly and sharply ‘Nothing more than this’ Why is it like that, I don’t know Is it all because of you, I don’t know. I don’t wanna hate you, please go further away oh baby. Let’s go, going to you girl tonight Without you, lonely tonight There are too many things I haven’t done with you Baby come to me girl tonight Without you, I’m hurt tonight. Where u at, where u at, where u at Where are you now The call made me cry, ring ring ring The feeling’s coming, ding ding ding This is a problem that hasn’t been solved I just want to ask for the reason Close your eyes, think once more It’s a problem between both of us Lame excuses, you’re just waiting around for the next man, I don’t know In this dark night, soaked in sweat going around looking for you, Time is passing by, just like the world that goes around busily This night where I’m all alone I really really really do not want to separate, you and me Let’s go, going to you girl tonight Without you, lonely tonight There are too many things I haven’t done with you Baby come to me girl tonight Without you, I’m hurt tonight Where u at, where u at, where u at Where are you now The appearance of you turning and going away from me It still doesn’t feel real Today too, I recall the appearance of you I think of our memories again Let’s go, going to you girl tonight Without you, lonely tonight There are too many things I haven’t done with you Baby come to me girl tonight Without you, I’m hurt tonight Where u at, where u at, where u at Where are you now Baby crying for love tonight Oh but it’s alright It so wonderful tonight Come back to me now |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul, Romanization, and English Translations via colorcodedlyrics.com Category:Lyrics